The Meaning of Life
by AliceVanAlen
Summary: [Sequel to When the Blue bloods meet the Cullens] 10 yrs later, the twins and schuyler are still with the Volturi and Bella is changed but what happens when Dani and the rest of the Cullens figure out how to save the girls?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing thus the Disclaimer

A/N: So this is the sequel to When the Blue Bloods Meet the Cullens. This is what the story is about it takes place 10 years after the twins and Schuyler are taken. Bella is changed, the twins and Schuyler are still with the Volturi, Dani is staying with the Cullen family, and Jack made an immortal bond with Mimi but what happens when they figure out a way to save the girls?

I have been waiting

Schuyler POV

My life with the Volturi was a bad one. They killed innocent human beings while I just drank a little. I still had Regan and Emily and they refused to drink human blood and they did just that. I was walking down the hallway when I heard Aro talking to Marcus and Caius.

"We need to change her otherwise she will die she is already twenty five." They were talking about…me?

"I know I'm going to talk to her about it right now I will go to her room and discuss it with her." I ran to my room and sat on the couch. I heard a knock on the door and Aro came in.

"Hello Schuyler I just came here to talk to you about something."

"I already know remember I can read minds to."

"I know as you know I'm going to have to change you into one of us."

"But why?"

"Schuyler because you are going to stay with us forever." He leaned down closer and closer until he was a couple inches from my face and then all I felt was piercing pain and the fire started to burn my veins.

Alice POV

It has been ten years since we last saw Jack and Schuyler and we have been planning a way to get Regan and Emily back.

"_But why?" A woman about twenty five asks._

"_You are going to stay with us forever." Aro answers. He bites into her and she screams out in pain. Three days later Aro, Marcus, and Caius walk into the room._

"_How are you doing young one?"_

"_How do you think I'm doing? I was one of the four hundred now you took that away from me! You took away my family and my friends why did you take me?"_

"_We did it because you still have the qualities of a Blue Blood and our type of vampire. You can read minds still but other then that you are one of us." _The vision ends. The Volturi took a Blue Blood but why? I needed to call Jack. I dialed up his number and an older voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Alice Cullen is Jack Force there?"

"Oh Alice I'm sorry I didn't mean for it."

"Jack I'm here to call about Schuyler where is she?"

"That's what I mean I don't know where she is all I remember is she didn't fly back with me and all I remember is hearing her scream just for a second though."

"Jack I just had a vision and she was taken by the Volturi and she was turned into our species of vampire."

"I'm sorry Alice but I have to go goodbye." He hung up the phone. I decided to call the family down to tell them.

"Everyone come down here I have urgent news." The whole family walked down stairs and Carlisle was the first one to say something.

"Alice what happened?"

"You have to wait and hear it with the rest of the family." Then Edward spoke up.

"Alice this must be important because you are blocking your mind from me." The whole family sat down.

"Well I just had a vision and in it a girl was living with the Volturi against her will. She has been living with them for ten years and she is now twenty five my vision was that they changed her." Then Bella spoke up.

"Alice why is that such a bad thing?"

"Bella I just got off the phone with Jack Force and he almost started crying." Then Esme spoke up.

"Why Alice?"

"It's about Schuyler."

"Is she hurt what happened?"

"Well it turns out she never went on the plane with Jack back to New York and all he heard was her scream for a second." Then Edward spoke up.

"But where is she?"

"The girl in my vision was Schuyler! The Volturi took her and now she is half Blue Blood and half of our species."

"What do we do now?"

"We plan and find a way to get the twins and Schuyler back then we go." Rosalie spoke next.

"Where?"

"Volterra."


	2. What could happen

hDisclaimer: I own nothing except for Regan, Emily, and Dani.

A/N: PLEASE NO ONE IS REVIEWING I WOULD REALLY LIKE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!

What could happen

Schuyler

I was a hybrid half blue blood half other species. My qualities of a blue blood that remained were I could still read minds and I only drank a little human blood. But everything else was gone. I couldn't sleep, I sparkled in the sun, and I could smell human blood but it wasn't as bad, and I would never get older. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in." Regan and Emily came in and shut the door.

"How are you doing Schuyler?" Emily asked.

"I want to go home or at least back to Washington and Jack probably already made an immortal bond with Mimi." I broke down sobbing but I was surprised that no tears came. Then Regan spoke.

"We are going to get out of here." Her voice went low.

"Emily had a vision that the Cullens have been figuring out a way to get us back since we left and I had a vision that the Volturi are going to be mad that we left." I nodded and decided not to think about it.

Jack POV

What did Alice mean taken by the Volturi then I remembered something from my past.

Flashback

"_Jack and Schuyler I'm not trying to be rude but you need to leave a coven of powerful vampires is out looking for you guys Alice had a vision that they will try and take you guys." _

"_We already booked your flights they are going to leave tomorrow so get packing." We ran upstairs and started packing._

Flashback ended

The Volturi that was the powerful coven of vampires then I heard Mimi come down.

"Jack why are you having a memory about Schuyler?"

"Mimi she was taken, kidnapped and the people aren't giving her back and they changed her."

"Oh made her nicer that's good."

"Mimi not changed like that I can't say I need to go on a business trip for a couple days." Good cover I really needed to see Carlisle and talk this out.

"Fine have fun without me." I went to go see the one person who could help me…Bliss (A/N: If you haven't read the Blue Bloods series you won't know who Bliss is she is one of them and was friends with Mimi and Schuyler). I ran to Bliss's house and knocked on the door.

"Hey Jack how are you- wait what happened you look awful come in." I walked inside and sat down on one of the couches and Bliss sat across from me.

"So spill what happened?"

"Remember when I went to Washington with Schuyler and we met some people?"

"Yes you loved those humans."

"There was more to the story then I let on."

"Like what?"

"First you have to promise you won't repeat anything that I'm about to tell you."

"I promise now spill."

"Well first to start out they weren't human they were another species of vampire and well I look awful because I got off the phone with one of them just now and I found out Schuyler was taken by a powerful coven of their type of vampire and they won't give her back."

"Wow that's a lot to take in but I'm going with you to visit these vampires that you told me about."

The next day…

It was 8:00 at night and Bliss and I were driving to the Cullen's house. The plane ride was excruciating knowing I needed to ask Alice a few questions. We finally reached the house and we knocked on the door and it was answered by some new girl that joined their family and boy was she pretty she had long brown hair and she looked strangely familiar then she spoke to me .

"Jack is that really you?"

"Bella wow they turned you?"

"Yes they did come on in everyone we have guests hi I'm Bella what's your name?"

"I'm Bliss wow I love your home." She nodded and gestured for us to go sit in the living room. Then Carlisle came up to me.

"Jack it's good to see you again but I presume it's about the Schuyler issue."

"Yes Carlisle this is Bliss she is going to help us."

"So this is what the other species of vampire looks like." They all laughed then Alice said.

"Everyone sit down we need to discuss our plan we are going to have to strike the Volturi soon Regan and Emily are on the lookout for when we will come we have been communicating through our visions so we are planning together." Then Bliss spoke.

"What do you mean visions?"

"Well some or our species of vampire has special gifts Edward can read minds, Jasper can control Emotions, I can see the future, and Bella tell if you are lying or telling the truth." We started planning and we were throwing out ideas and Rosalie said one that we all liked.

"Why don't we pretend we want to take a vacation in Volterra and we can bring Jack and Bliss and visit them and we can get the girls back." We all agreed to the idea and Emmet got on it to schedule our plane trip.

"I got it all planned out we are leaving in two days so get packing." We all got ready. Then Alice spoke no longer in a good mood.

"Are you all ready to visit…" She paused dramatically.

"Volterra." We all nodded preparing ourselves.


	3. Nice to meet you

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I may start doing three chapters at a time then update but enjoy they are going to Volterra.

Nice to meet you

Regan POV

Yes, yes, yes! They are coming I knew they would I have to go downstairs.

"Good morning Regan will you tell Aro that the Cullen family is coming and they are bring two guests."

"Okay Gianna will do." I went to go see Aro.

"Come in young one." I walked in the door.

"Aro Gianna wanted me to tell you that the Cullen family is coming and they are bringing two visitors with them they are coming tomorrow." He nodded and signaled for me to leave. I needed to go see Schuyler. I got to Schuyler's room and walked in and I was literally bouncing up and down.

"Regan what's going on why are you so happy?"

"Well guess who's coming tomorrow?"

"Who?"

"The Cullens, someone named Bliss, and a certain guy named Jack."

"They're coming that's awesome how long are they staying?"

"I'm not sure at least a week." She nodded.

The next day…

Edward POV

Our plane going to Italy was going to land in ten minutes but all Rosalie and Alice were talking and thinking about was the shopping. _Edward are you sure we can get the girls back? _Since Bella and I were connected we could talk in our minds to each other. _Don't worry love we'll get them back Alice saw we could. _She nodded.

"We will be landing in Milan in five minutes please buckle you seatbelts." The plane landed and we rented a car to get to Volterra. It was a good 150 miles from Milan to Volterra so we would be there in about half an hour.

30 minutes later…

We pulled up to the castle in our cars and got out. The guards brought us eleven cloaks but Bliss and Jack refused.

"Aro requested that you all be brought to the throne room three of our guards will guide you there." _Edward, Jack, Dani it's me Regan, Emily, and Schuyler we are your guards greet us. _The girls came up to us.

"Regan I haven't see you in forever how have you been?" Dani said casually.

"It's good to see you to Dani has Alice gotten our messages?" Regan was talking about them communicating through their visions.

"Yes are going to complete it soon probably in the next month or so." Regan nodded then Jack spoke to Schuyler.

"Schuyler good to see you this is Bliss." They started speaking through there minds. _Bliss what are you doing here you shouldn't be here they'll take you to and Jack why did you come didn't you know that they kidnapped me? _

_Schuyler Jack told me a few days ago about your friends and I wanted to help. _

_Bliss look out for Aro he can hear every thought you ever had but use that mind blocking thing we learned and he can't hear your thoughts you got that to Jack? _

_Yes I got it are you okay you don't look like a blue blood anymore._

_I know they changed me Edward how's Bella I see you changed her great job Aro, Marcus, and Caius will be happy._

_I know they will be. _We were in the throne room by then they Emily came up to us.

"Meet us in room 217 we'll discuss some stuff later." We all nodded. And we walked into the throne room.


	4. Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the Blue Bloods series.

A/N: Has everyone seen who is going to play Bella in the Twilight movie I think she looks like a more outgoing version of Bella sorry to those of you who don't think she looks like Bella but for news on this chapter it's called discussions so enjoy. Just for your information the story is going to start to get a little confusing so pay close attention.

Discussions

Schuyler POV

They are here finally I'm going to leave this vial place.

"Aro They're here."

"Ah Schuyler you are such a comfort to me." I nodded and left.

Alice POV

"Carlisle my good friend it's so good to see you who are these four people that I have never seen?" Aro said gesturing to Bella, Dani, Jack, and Bliss.

"Well the two who don't appear to be vampires are blue bloods their names are Bliss and Jack and that's Dani."

"Who is the other one she seems strangely familiar come here let me listen to your mind."

"Sorry Aro it didn't work on me when I was human and it doesn't work on me now it's nice to see you to I'm Bella remember me?"

"Bella it's so good to see you now we will show you to all of your rooms and you are free to roam the castle." We were shown to our rooms and like we were told we all went to room 217. Regan, Emily, and Schuyler were already there. Emily started jumping on me.

"Alice you come up with the best plans we love them."

"Actually Rose came up with that plan we're all just going along with it."

"So Jack how is that immortal bond with Mimi didn't care about me enough to come and find me now you drag Bliss into this you idiot!"

"Schuyler calm down they can hear you now when we leave I'm going to ask you to change me into one of your species of vampire."

"It won't work Jack."

"Why?"

"I was half human so it worked for me you have no human in you so it won't work." He looked down glumly.

"So I'm Bliss can you all inform me on what's going on?"

"Read our minds it works better."

"_What! What do you mean gone they can't be!"_

"_Marcus you had no right to kidnap these girls and changing one no they can't have four hundred you do realize that she is only half blue blood right?"_

"_Carlisle stay out of this fine you could have had Schuyler but what about the other two they broke the rules two hundred years ago so we are allowed to get them."_

"_What did they do? Hmm explain because Edward read in their minds that they rescued ten drowning humans at the bottom of the lake so that's why you are punishing them?"_

"_They are to stay here don't make me take one of you family I have my eye on two of them do you want to know who they are?"_

"_Aro you will not take them no matter what."_

"_Edward calm down."_

"_Shut up Alice do you even know who they want to take?"_

"_No who?"_

"_You and Bella they believe your gifts will be a good accompanist in the Volturi family." _

"Oh no." All the mind readers said at the same time.

"Alice you can't be serious you mean we are going to be free that's awesome." Schuyler said.

"Schuyler didn't you watch the vision closer when you leave they will be looking to take me and Bella that's bad."

"I know that then we will have to leave fast let's pretend we are going shopping you are going to need an escort we'll get on a plane and leave and you all can come back to New York with me, Jack, and Bliss."

"Not bad but we can't tell Carlisle or Esme because when we leave Aro will listen to their thoughts." She nodded. We got our plan ready to get moving out of here.


	5. Finishing touches

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: So only a few more chapters left enjoy!

Finishing touches

Regan POV

Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Dani, Schuyler, Bliss, Emily, and I were going shopping, not "shopping" if you no what I mean. Bella started talking to Schuyler.

"Schuyler why did they want to take a blue blood?"

"Well, I read Aro's mind and he thought we were better then your species, I mean we don't drink a lot of blood, we can read minds, we're faster then you guys, I mean I remember doing the Velox test I went to the Metropolitan museum, took a bracelet, and ran back to my house in under a second, then I had to return the bracelet, we can control humans if we try hard enough, we have powers, and we are very smart does that answer your question?"

"Have you tried controlling Aro to let you come home with us?"

"I've been trying on you since you got here, no offence." Bella laughed.

"Don't you remember Schuyler; powers that have to do with the mind don't work on me." Bliss started talking.

"Are there any silver bloods here?"

"Yes, there are but they are scared of our species of vampire so they won't attack us, just make sure you are with one of us at all times trust me the Volturi have had to take down a bunch of silver bloods in the past ten years." Bliss nodded.

"Oh, Bliss did Jack make an immortal bond with Mimi yet?"

"Yes, sadly, and Mimi is still the meanest person you will ever know, I was rooting for him to make an immortal bond with you all along." It wasn't sunny today and that was good.

"_What do you mean gone?" Marcus says._

"_Schuyler, Regan, and Emily are gone and there is not trace of them." Jane says._

"_Well find them."_

"_Where would they go?"_

"_Anywhere not sunny if you have to threaten one of the Cullens or the blue bloods it will be better."_

"_I know the perfect person, oh Alice can you come here?"_

"_No, sorry my family is leaving now it's been good seeing you." Alice leaves. _

"Alice did you see that?"

"Yes, I did how about you Emily?"

"Yup, I'm clean we're going home, let's go to North Dakota, we'll stay there for a few years, and then we'll come back to Maine." Emily was using code words for places to go. Schuyler knew the code also since she was one of us now.

"I was thinking the Bahamas they won't search there." That's when I got an idea.

"You know we could move to Florida Jasper lived there for a little bit it could be the perfect place." (I bet you can guess which state Florida means) Schuyler was looking at me.

"That could work I hope you know that." We walked back to the castle and went to Alice's room to what we should do next. I really hope this works.


	6. Under Construction

An:

The following stories will be under construction:

Alicia

The Meaning of Life

Under construction means I'm going to get rid of all the chapters in that story and change them because I don't like what's happening.

After I read the newest book in the Blue Bloods series I realized I needed to change some things.

Alicia is just plain confusing just admit it, it is.

I'll try and finish them soon!

Thanks for reading

-Ava


End file.
